


"She's my friend, she's my oldest friend in the universe!"

by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)



Series: What would you die for? [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, In context only, Mentioned Bill Potts, Mentioned Nardole (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity
Summary: She's his best friend.She's his best enemy.She's his Mistress.
Relationships: The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: What would you die for? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661941
Kudos: 10





	"She's my friend, she's my oldest friend in the universe!"

He thinks, before he says it - It's true, it's always been true, and it always will be - Missy is his friend, his oldest friend, his first friend. She's his enemy, his oldest enemy, his first enemy.

_"She's my friend, she's my oldest friend in the universe!"_

She's his best friend.

She's his best enemy.

She's his universe.

She's his sun and his stars.

She's his everything.

She's his Mistress.


End file.
